1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a moving image compression-coding device, a method of compression-coding moving image, and an H.264 moving image compression-coding device for compression-coding a moving image.
2. Related Art
As quality and resolution of a moving image get higher, a technique for compression-coding the moving image efficiently becomes inevitable. As a standard of compression-coding the moving image, a standard of an H.264 has been proposed (S. Okubo, “H.264/AVC kyokasyo”, Impress Co., Ltd., Jul. 30, 2004, pp. 105-138).
There is a problem that a degradation of the image is highly visible when the amount of bits after compression is limited and a frame image is compression-coded with the same compression ratio in visually high sensitive area and the other area in the frame.